


In the deep, dark forest, there goes a man

by Nastydenden (Satanicpinappledenden)



Series: Twin blades are sharper [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Forests, M/M, Selfcest, This is mostly a joke ok, Wolves, Wonky magic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanicpinappledenden/pseuds/Nastydenden
Summary: He wasn't too concerned, so far out in the grand forests only beasts and deer wander about, neither any danger to him.But as he finished his meal, he heard a horse's mighty stomps in the distance. He forced himself to be as quiet as he could, concentrating on the rythmic noise. It was coming closer.
Relationships: Techno / The Blade
Series: Twin blades are sharper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052147
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	In the deep, dark forest, there goes a man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanicDoormat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicDoormat/gifts).



> oki doki so techno x the blade au. make it sorta fantasy sorta middle agey.
> 
> Techno being his more realistic, socially awkward self and blade as soldier/blood god ok?
> 
> satanic, ily and you kinda got me into this so thank you for everything, honestly :)

Techno had been travelling the world for many years now, since he was 17 with a desire to see the world and fight great battles, with the hope of settling down somewhere beautiful. It had been 4 years since then, and no space in this world had felt right for him yet. So he traveled and trained and slept under the stars. 

It was midday, and techno was feeling a little hungry. By the pathway he'd been traversing for a day or so, there were only few sunny spots shining through the trees up above. Only as he found a flat stone in a warm spot, he rested himself upon it to have a meal. He looked through his bag, for the bread and the dried meats and his waterskin. His sword laid ready next to his crossed legs, his axe was still strapped to his back. He wasn't too concerned, so far out in the grand forests only beasts and deer wander about, neither any danger to him. 

But as he finished his meal, he heard a horse's mighty stomps in the distance. He forced himself to be as quiet as he could, concentrating on the rythmic noise. It was coming closer. He could not think, frozen in shock, still, his hand on his sword by ancient instinct, his meal heavy in his stomach, heart fluttering. Techno's eyes swished between the two directions the way went. Then, southways ridden came a man. He was tall, in a mighty swishing robe and sleek black armor. He wore a mask in the form of a skull, though Techno could not make out what animal. He was sure for a moment, that death himself was riding there. To come and get him, or maybe to shake his hand for the many soldiers he had brought to his door. In his fear, it had not once crossed his mind to just hide between the trees out of sightlines of the path. 

The horse's steady trot brought the stranger closer and closer within seconds until it came to a halt mere meters away from him. Its rider had a beautiful sword strapped to his belt, shining in that way only really, really expensive weapons do. Techno regretted not having his axe at the ready, or thinking quicker. The man made a move to dismount, then halted, clearly attempting to appear less intimidating. After an awkward moment in the air, the stranger had made it onto the floor, if less graceful than was possible. There was another moment of awkward silence. Then, the masked man spoke:  
"Hello, Traveller. It is quite rare to see another soul this far out."  
Techno, an antisocial mess, had no answer to that. "Uhm.. Hello?" he finally said, not really sure what the other guy wanted.  
"Would you mind me sitting with you for a little while?" The other man was weirdly familiar, and the way his eyes glinted behind the boar skull mask sent shivers down technos spine. Therefore, he said "Sure."

And so, quite surprisingly it happened that the travelled a piece of their oath together, making occasional conversation.

"Hey, do you even have any destination to go towards?"

"Not really, you?"

"No."

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"It's a long story, I might tell you sometime"

'A little part of the way' turned quickly into evening, at which point they set up camp close together, but just far enough away from one another that they had a little privacy. The next morning, they continued on just as the day before, the silence now companionable instead of awkward.

"If we're going to be travelling together, what should I call you?"

"the people where i am from called me the blade. Or god of blood"

"That's edgy. I'll call you blade, I think. I am Techno"

One evening a couple of days later, Techno couldn't sleep, insomnia coming back even after a long day of walking by foot. The blade, still with his mask firmly in place, scoots next to him sitting by the fire. After many days just the two of them, little communication is needed. 

"D'you want to hear the story why I have to wear the mask?" Techno nodded, leaning his head on the others shoulder, which was weirdly comfortable for a being as bony and sinewy as the blade. Blade's voice was a little rough, he obviously was not used to talking so much, but it was pleasant enough for techno's eyes to become heavy. Still, he had to stay awake for the story because, well, curiosity. 

"A man once lived in a warridden land, where peace rarely lasted and the strong thrived while those who were weak had to live in fear. He was not one of those, he was the strongest, renown in the lands for his talent for battle. And he won fight after fight, war after war. And the people feared him but worshipped him, naming him the god of blood. But really, his superiority was a cage, and within mere years, the endless challengers became torture to his body and mind.  
Desperate, he sought out mighty gods, in hope of finding peace. Many never responded, until one day the goddess of fate pitied him. She told him 'I will give you peace and freedom, but you must wear this mask and never fight in an offensive manner again'. And he accepted the terms, and she laid him to rest, until he woke up in foreign lands, where no one knew the name of the blood god."

Techno liked the story, even if it was a little sad. He couldn't really believe it was true, but he accepted that the real story might not be one to be shared. His mouth felt like cotton, and speaking was a hard task, but he wanted to show his appreciation nonetheless.

"Was a nice story. Bit sad though."

"Yeah, but the ending is nice, I think."

"You're not wrong. Too bad it didn't help me with falling asleep much"

"Want me to sing you a lullaby, baby?" The blade's voice was all deep and rough and the pet name (even if used jokingly) made Techno shudder. The blade made many jokes like that though, so he was sure that he'd get used to it.

"Try me." 

And he did. With a song sung in a language Techno didn't know, his consciousness faded away into blessed sleep.

He was shaken up in the early hours of morning, as his source of warmth and support wiggled out under him. 'go back to sleep' whispered the blade, in a tone which instantaneously woke Techno up. Then, still disoriented he heard silent pawsteps in the night. He looked around in the bleak, cold morning light and could barely make out four-legged figures swishing through the forest. Wolves. They were far enough out that the instinctive fear of humans was missing, and the pack had seen them as an easy meal. His arm snaked carefully to his sword, right by his side as always. He could hear the Blades calm, steady breathing next to him, a strong contrast to his own beating heart. 

Then, all hell broke loose. There were animals jumping at them from every side, coordinated in that way that is hard to comprehend within a messy fight. The two of them were up in an instant, back to back, ready to fight. The wolves were confused by their prey's activities, quickly backing up and circling them. Techno felt a little dizzy. Then, Blade has the audacity to growl at the wolves, and his deep voice made it sound like an actual threat. His whole body vibrated with it, Techno could feel it where they were pressed back to back, tight. It worked. With both the wolves and Techno.  
The wolves, well they understood that this wasn't easy prey by any means, and they disappeared into the morning fog within fractions of a second. Techno, Techno just really wanted to kiss Blade. Being a little socially awkward and very much pumped up on adrenaline, he said as much. 

"Gods almighty, how much I want you to kiss me right now"

He then proceeded to slap his hand over his own mouth. Blade giggled a manic little giggle, turned around -threat forgotten- took away the offending hand, and did. 


End file.
